


I'll wait here

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Beginnings, Early Work, F/M, Flashbacks, Love, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non so che cosa mi attirò in quel pub. Forse una leggera smania di sopravvivenza, pensare che lì dentro avrei finalmente trovato quello che cercavo.Ed era stato così. Avevo trovato la ragione per cui continuare ad esistere
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Kudos: 1





	I'll wait here

**_ I’ll Wait Here _ **

La notte lasciava trasparire i raggi della luna sulla mia pelle.

Non sapevo dove andare.

Vagavo senza meta, alla ricerca di qualcosa di cui nutrirmi, la sete mia attanagliava la gola.

Non riuscivo a formulare pensieri coerenti, sentivo soltanto l’istinto squarciarmi. Non mi ero mai sentito un animale fino a quel punto.

Non so che cosa mi attirò in quel pub. Forse una leggera smania di sopravvivenza, pensare che lì dentro avrei finalmente trovato quello che cercavo.

Ed era stato così. Avevo trovato la ragione per cui continuare ad esistere.

****

Era il 1948. Sono passati dei decenni, eppure il ricordo di quel viso sarebbe rimasto per sempre impresso nella mia mente, perennemente cristallizzato nel ghiaccio del mio cuore.

Mi domando spesso che cosa abbia convinto Alice a fidarsi di _quella_ visione. Lei crede poco alle persone, sostiene che cambino troppo spesso le loro decisioni, la loro mente è un dedalo intricato di sensazioni che possono condurre a milioni di strade diverse.

Eppure quel giorno mi stava aspettando. Non le ho mai chiesto da quanto tempo fosse lì, e quanto ancora avrebbe resistito prima di desistere.

Probabilmente in eterno. In qualche modo, che esulava dalle sue visioni, sapeva che sarei arrivato prima o poi.

La osservo. Siamo nella nostra stanza, tentando di occupare l’ennesima infinita notte.

Essere un vampiro ha i suoi vantaggi, ma non nego che la noia non faccia parte di questi.

Non so che cosa farei senza la mia piccola Lunatica. Con il suo essere snervante, quasi ossessiva, ma incredibilmente intensa, è capace di trasformare il lento ticchettio dell’orologio in ore che scivolano su di noi senza che nemmeno ce ne rendiamo conto.

Si volta verso di me, vede che la osservo.

“Che cosa pensi Whitlock?” mi chiede. Io scuoto le spalle.

“Penso a te, Alice. A che altro se no?” le rispondo, con un sorriso. Lei alza gli occhi al cielo, ma non riesce a nascondere di essere vagamente compiaciuta.

“Oh certo. Non c’è altro da fare, quindi perché non pensare un po’ alla piccola vampira folle, giusto?” ironizza. Io mi avvicino a lei, e l’abbraccio.

“In realtà, pensavo ad una certa cosa che è successa nel ‘48” le mormoro in un orecchio. Il suo viso s’illumina.

“Ah, il 1948. Un’ottima annata, devo dire”

****

“Tu devi essere Jasper” mi disse, con un sorriso. La profondità dei suoi occhi, cosparsi di quelle venature color del miele, mi affascinava.

“Sì, sono io. Ma tu...” non mi lasciò concludere la frase, scoppiò a ridere.

“Accidenti quanto tempo ci hai messo! Credevo che non saresti più arrivato!” mi prese per mano e mi trascinò fuori dal locale. Io la seguivo, come incapace di smettere di camminare. Non capivo bene che cosa mi stesse accadendo. La mia formazione militare mi vietava di seguire in quel modo un’estranea. L’ultima volta che i miei sensi mi avevano convinto a seguire una donna, ero diventato un vampiro.

Ma sapevo che lei era diversa. Non aveva niente in comune con Maria, Lucy e Nettie. Loro rappresentavano il prototipo della _femme fatale_ , esistevano per attrarre le loro prede, alla stregua di piante carnivore.

Invece Alice sembrava quasi una bambina. Infantile era il suo sorriso, infantile era il suo modo di camminare, insieme a quello di parlare. Solo i suoi occhi sembravano quelli di una donna, di una donna che nascondeva un segreto.

Solo più avanti nel tempo avrei scoperto che il segreto che custodiva le era perfettamente ignoto.

Non potei non fidarmi. Lei non mi avrebbe fatto del male, questa sensazione mi scuoteva fino alle viscere.

****

“Non ti ho fatto penare per nulla. Ti sei svegliata, e io ero lì ad attenderti” le disse, con tono scherzoso. Lei aggrotta le sopracciglia.

“Innanzitutto, non è proprio così. Sono rimasta del tempo da sola prima di avere quella visione. E poi, io ho sofferto la pena dell’oblio, non avevo nulla a cui appigliarmi. Quindi direi che... beh, ti meritavo” conclude. Io scoppio a ridere.

“Probabilmente. Ma sono io a non meritare te, Alice” mormoro, facendola sbuffare.

“Non fare il solito melodrammatico, Jazz” mi rimprovera. Io mi allontano, per prendere il posto davanti alla finestra che fino a poco prima occupava lei.

“Non puoi negare che sia così. Del resto, ogni volta che io e te, o che tutti i Cullen sono stati in pericolo, è stato per colpa mia. Per colpa della mia sete” le faccio notare, non riuscendo a farle mutare espressione.

“Jasper Whitlock, sei semplicemente ridicolo. Punto primo, ti vorrei ricordare di James e Victoria. Direi che sono stati loro il problema più grande. Punto secondo, la tua sete è parte di ciò che sei, ed è qualcosa che sentiamo anche noi, casomai non l’avessi mai notato” mitiga il suo tono e mi sorride, passandomi una mano sul viso. “E poi ti dirò, mi piaci di più quando hai gli occhi così scuri. Mi ricorda del primo momento in cui ti ho visto” aggiunge, dolcemente.

“Tu hai un’insana passione per le cose pericolose” bofonchio. Lei scoppia a ridere.

“Se ti stai includendo fra le cose pericolose... la risposta è sì, una passione viscerale” scherza. Io mi avvicino al suo viso e la bacio, con delicatezza.

“Ti amo” sussurro, una volta separatomi da lei. Alice annuisce, soddisfatta.

“Anche io ti amo. E del resto è questa la suprema felicità della vita: essere amati per quello che si è” si lascia sfuggire un sorrisino “anzi: _nonostante_ quello che si è” io scuoto la testa, e le do una pacca affettuosa sulla testa.

“Il fatto che tu mi ami _nonostante_ quello che sono ti rende ancora più folle di quello che io pensassi” le dico, facendo una smorfia. Alice si alza, e mi da un bacio sulla fronte.

“Ma io mi riferivo a me stessa, Whitlock” dice con tono soave, per poi uscire velocemente dalla stanza, lasciandomi con un’espressione attonita sul volto.

Non riesco a credere a quanto sia insensata quella ragazza. È sempre stata capace di ribaltare la situazione a suo favore, di mettermi a tacere ogni qualvolta io comincio a far sentire i sensi di colpa.

È uno dei motivi che la rendono così speciale.

Oltre a tutto quello che rappresenta nella mia vita.

****

“Come fai a sapere chi sono?” le chiesi, improvvisamente intimidito da quella ragazza che mi arrivava a malapena all’altezza del petto e che era tuttavia capace di farmi sentire a disagio.

“Diciamo che... ho una percezione distorta della realtà” mi rispose, riuscendo a malapena a celare un sorriso. Io continuavo a camminare per inerzia, non riuscendo a smettere di fissarla nemmeno per un momento. Potevo sentire la sua disarmante sincerità giungere verso di me. Ad essa era commisto un senso di sollievo che trovai quasi incredibile.

Non lo sapevo ancora, ma io ero stato la salvezza di quella giovane vampira incomprensibile, almeno quanto lei lo era stata per me.

Camminammo a lungo, finché non arrivammo a quella che lei sapeva essere casa nostra. Non le feci domande, mi ero fidato di lei una prima volta e sarebbe stato sciocco non farlo una seconda.

Sapevo che quello era un nuovo inizio, che Jasper Whitlock moriva quel giorno.

Divenni Jasper Hale, marito di Alice Cullen. Una donna che mi ama, e che si lascia amare. Nonostante quello che entrambi siamo.

Perfetti, l’uno per l’altra.


End file.
